Los mas fuertes
by neah20
Summary: Alucard esta aburrido, aprovechando su soledad decide buscar diversion en algunos extranjeros. Unico capitulo.


No tengo derechos sobre nada de Marvel ni mucho menos de Hellsing, esto es de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo soy una persona con mucho tiempo libre e imaginacion.

Los mas fuertes

Una figura con esencia aplastante reposaba entre la penumbra de un cuarto escasamente iluminado, el eco de la soledad era lo único que se escuchaba y tal silencio no parecía ser molestia para el habitante.

Alucard estaba aburrido, ahí en la oscuridad de su habitación con su copa llena de liquido carmesí meditaba algo con lo cual entretenerse durante su periodo de ocio, empezó a enumerar sus opciones.

1).-Podía ir a molestar a la chica policía, pero esto ya comenzaba a perder su gracia, optando que tal vez ahora era conveniente dejarla en paz... por ahora.

2).- Pedir a su maestro alguna misión solo por el placer de interrumpirla en su papelería diaria, aunque recordando que es de noche deshecho en instantes esta opción.

3).- Aterrorizar en sueños a algunos soldados o hombres de la guardia, disfrutaba de verlos hasta el punto de orinarse cuando se pasaba un poco de realidad, bueno pero ahora no toleraría el olor, otra tacha.

4).- Buscar un entretenimiento fueras.

Ante el ultimo de sus opciones mentales se quedo pensativo, puede ser interesante y hasta gratificante, había escuchado de su maestro de algunos extranjeros pomposos visitando Londres con la novedad de querer contactar con la organización que había salvado hace tiempo de la reaparición de los nazis aunque para el, eran conocido como milenio.

Integra no había accedido, por el contrario arreglo lo suficiente para borrar la organización de cualquier historial con tal de no cumplir con esos extranjeros que se hacen llamar "shield" que tenia sus ojos puestos en los "secretos" de Hellsing.

Como recordaba la indignación de la heredera cuando esos hombres habían pedido verla para "asegurar" sus deseos por el bienestar del mundo, su maestra había susurrado "ignorantes que no saben a lo que nosotros nos enfrentamos" , era épico cuando su maestra perdía el temple, la chica policía se escondió a sus espaldas cuando esa "llamada" había intensificado en gritos.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro pálido del viejo vampiro, pues con la amplitud de sus habilidades había notado aquel grupo que era la joyita de esa orden extranjera, podía palpar su arrogancia al ser considerados los mas fuerte del mundo... si supieran que era la verdadera fuerza... pensó al desaparecer en la oscuridad, dispuesto a darle una probada a esos mortales.

XXXXX

En el consulado de los estados unidos, en una habitación con comodidades para cualquier famoso aunque en esos momentos era ignorados, cuando un hombre vestido de negro, imponente estaba frustrado en sus rasgos intimidantes.

-Calma Fury- un hombre en traje de negocios susurraba con burla desde su sillón, mientras miraba en el escritorio al frustrado director de Shield, el nombre del millonario, era el famoso Tony Stark.

Steve se miraba incomodo, buscando a su alrededor -no entiendo, como es que perdimos el rastro de esa organización- suspiro intrigado de que algo como ese estilo se pudiera esconder, según entendía la tecnología a veces evitaba que todas las pistas fueran nulas... eso pensaba hasta hoy.

Tony tuvo que aceptar que estaba de acuerdo en ese punto, con facilidad obtuvieron un teléfono pero no pudieron unirlo a una dirección, no importaba cuanto Jarvis escarbaba en los secretos de Londres sin importar los daños diplomáticos que estaba cometiendo.

Bruce no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar, no le gustaba salir de su laboratorio si no era necesario -ellos no quieren ser encontrados... años escondidos- indico con ausencia.

-Tonterías... no hay imposibles para los vengadores- alardeo el millonario, sacando un pequeño celular no dispuesto a rendirse, debía aceptar que estaba intrigado de esa organización, según algunos rumores de los pocos sobrevivientes, tres ejércitos se enfrentaron, con objetos espantosos que traumatizaron a cualquiera.

Natasha arqueo la ceja, resoplando -hay algunas cosas que merecen estar en las sombras- indico con sabiduría, sabiendo que hay algunas situaciones donde era mejor estar en la ignorancia, era un presentimiento al cual confiaba.

-Un presentimiento acertado- una voz vino de la nada, tensando a los que se encontraban en la habitación que de inmediato se pusieron de pie en búsqueda del origen.

Banner sintió al otro tipo removiéndose salvajemente para salir, lo sentía como si algo estuviera amenazando y que era un depredador digno para ponerlo nervioso.

-Que- balbuceo la mujer, sabiendo que eran sus pensamientos los que fueron contestados, analizando con desconfianza todo su entorno al igual que el resto.

-Quien esta ahí- pidió Fury, mientras Tony accedía a su traje, el capitán con su escudo y Natasha con sus armas en el centro de la habitación con miradas cuidadosas el único que parecía tratar de controlarse era Banner, que respiraba pausadamente en susurros calmantes.

-No creo que sea la versión de terror de Jarvis- indico con ironía Tony, un método de defensa que aun en esta situación, donde se sentía observado salía a flote, todavía tenia pánico de la invasión de nueva york y con esta sensación nueva, como si se sumergiera en un lago frio era inquietante para alguien que era un científico.

La carcajada profunda del desconocido provoco que la espina dorsal de los ocupantes pasara un escalofrió superior, callando por completo en segundos -tus pensamientos son divertidos, señor Antony Stark- dijo con maldad la voz, el susodicho trago grueso.

-No vuelvo a decir... si usted no se muestra, esta provocando un desastre diplomático- aseguro con sequedad Steve, pues un ataque en el consulado era considerado un ataque terrorista.

-Tan preocupado por la rectitud... Capitan Rogers- un resoplido aburrido del hombre -pero no te preocupes, sin sangre... esto no es un ataque- indico disfrutando la expresión del susodicho y del resto, es acaso que no había dado pistas suficientes como para que entendieran que en su mente ni siquiera estaban a salvo.

Banner era el único silencioso, con sus ojos ahora cerrados tratando de divisarse en una isla solitaria, sofocando el rugido furioso de Hulk que protestaba para salir, para dar la cara al que osaba hacerlo sentir amenazado.

La voz siseo en peligrosidad, la arrogancia en su voz -déjelo salir... Doctor Bruce... quiero ver que tanto presumen de fuerza-

-El que sea, muéstrese y deje de andar provocando a las personas equivocadas- Natasha indico con su mirada acerada, tratando de encontrar la cámara o alta voz, aunque el frio provocara que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

-Uh- la profundidad y falsedad del gesto fue evidente, un parpadeo de las luces puso a todos al borde del pánico -siento su miedo... que ustedes se juzguen de los mas fuertes es una broma- dijo con acidez.

-El miedo no nos hace débiles- grito Steve, sabiendo que era verdad... tenia miedo, miedo a lo desconocido y lo que el simple sonido de su voz le hacia sentir, por alguna extraña razón deseaba que esto acabara... su instinto le exigía salir corriendo a pesar de su orgullo como soldado.

-Tanta razón en sus palabras... Capitan Rogers- indico con solemnidad, todos sabían que se estaba burlando aun mas.

-Esto no es un juego... muéstrate- con mando Fury ordeno, no dispuesto a flaquear ante lo que sea que estaba amenazándolos directamente, conociendo por la mirada de Natasha que la busqueda de algun artefacto era negativo.

-Um no sabia que esto se esta volviendo aburrido- aseguro la voz con cansancio, mientras las luces comenzaban a parpadear con mas insistencia, amenazantes de apagarse.

Tony aseguro con Jarvis en el escáner, no podía razonar que esto estuviera pasando a ellos... podía estar algo mal con su sistema pues no detecto el origen de las fallas ni mucho menos el de la voz, era como si estuviera en todas partes.

-Estoy en todas partes- la voz dijo con mayor profundidad cuando la oscuridad envolvió la habitación, el frio comenzó a sentirse mientras las luces de la ciudad de la ventana se extinguían, engulléndolos en un vacío incomodo.

Bruce apretó con mas fuerza sus ojos, no dejándose arrastrar por el sentimiento hueco y el frio espeluznante, además de los rugidos del otro tipo, una alarma de que alguien estaba jugando con ellos y estaban dando una buena distraccion.

El director miro con asombro morboso como entre la negrura poco a poco miles de ojos comenzaron a ser presentes, los lamentos ahogados fueron escuchados y una presión de ser la presa lo estaba sofocando.

-Oh mierda- susurro tragando grueso el multimillonario, su razonamiento científico acababa de ser aplastado cuando sus ojos no vieron ni una luz en esa negrura, tampoco sonido de coches o la vida de la ciudad... todo había sido sofocado... era irreal esos ojos carmesi, esos lamentos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar cuando sentía el ataque de pánico hacerse presente, sabiendo que esto estaba mas allá de los chitauri, por el contrario, era la mejor película de terror que pudiera costear, lastimosamente estaba en medio de este escenario horroroso con un ataque al corazón pronto a fulminarlo.

-Acertados pensamientos, _mortal-_ susurro la ultima palabra de tal forma que sonaba a insulto para el hombre de acero, al cual su espalda sintió un escalofrió sacudiéndolo a pesar de su proteccion del traje-ustedes que se creyeron omnipotentes... _los mas fuertes del mundo-_ la carcajada lleno cada rincón, los ojos mostraron la diversión sádica por un breve momento, utilizando esto nuevamente como burla.

Steve no podía evitar sentir terror, mientras el espacio poco a poco se reducía, como una trampa a la cordura... una tentación de romperlos de manera mental, pues conforme eso pasaba los ojos revoloteaban y el llanto aumentaba.

Natasha siendo la mas entrenada al igual que Fury, comenzaron a descargar sus armas entre la negrura, seguido de Steve lanzando su escudo y Tony con sus propulsores... pero solo obtenían un resultado... alegría de los ojos y carcajadas burlistas del cazador.

-Es todo lo que tiene el equipo mas fuerte de la tierra- aseguro en resoplido, en un instante la oscuridad se concentraba en un punto permitiendo la luz regresar y el mismo sonido de los coches ser escuchado por las sudorosas presas.

Bruce olvidado en el sofa, ahora hecho bolita en el suelo mientras sudor adornaba su frente en un intento de olvidarse del entorno, de la sensación... lo ultimo que quería era hacer un desastre en tierra extranjera aunque sabia que era por poco tiempo.

Tony jadeando y con su mano en el pecho, tratando con esfuerzo evitar pasar el ridículo e inclinarse a favor de su 50% de avance en su ataque de pánico, Rogers miro con cuidado dicha mancha reducida, aun en estado de alerta pero incrédulo al estar en algo tan irreal, Natasha sus sentidos gritaban alerta mientras temía que sus pies comenzaran a temblar por la intensidad del depredador y Fury, el estaba enojado de sentirse tan vulnerable... pues sabia que el respaldo de Shield era insuficiente por alguna razon.

La voz suspiro, mientras la oscuridad del punto fue extinguida y remplazada por un hombre pasando la pared como si este no fuera solido, sus cabellos oscuros que enmarcaban un rostro pálido, sus ojos ocultos en lentes dorados y redondos, su traje de una época pasada de colores rojos y negro, pero lo que mas enfermaba era esa sonrisa... una sonrisa de un chacal dispuesto a disfrutar el sufrimiento de sus victimas.

Cuando esta acción paranormal concluyo, el hombre se levanto en toda su altura, demostrando su complexión delgada, los de la habitación se sentían analizados a una profundidad incomoda -pero no me miren así, es acaso que los extranjeros no tienen carisma o sentido del humor- pidió calmadamente con arrogancia, otra sonrisa enmarcada.

-Mierda, este sentido del humor es tan genial que pienso no volver a Londres en un buen tiempo- contesto irónico pero con un tono de miedo entre su voz el millonario, no rompiendo su posición para atacar que había armado cuando presencio de primera mano un acto de aparición que dejaría a los magos modernos en vergüenza.

-Tu actitud me agrada- aseguro el hombre con una sonrisa torcida, sin romper ese aire intimidante que parecía sofocarlos, sus lentes brillaron cuando bajo su mirada, oscureciendo su gesto y resaltando la risa salvaje.

-Vaya un fan- Stark soltó sin pensarlo, estaba tan aterrado que su defensa de sarcasmo estaba flotando con tanta naturalidad cuando sentía ser victima de una mirada, que por primera vez agradecía esta habilidad no la tuviera cualquiera... como famoso no podía permitirse el flaquear, agradeciendo su mascara para evitar avergonzarse entre sus colegas.

El de rojo luego volteo para dejar su vista en la figura encorbada en el suelo, inclino su cabeza haciendo este tic algo terrorífico pues esa risa altanera amenazaba con partir el rostro a la mitad, escalofriante -vamos Doctor... permíteme ver al otro sujeto- alardeo a la ligera, un gruñido fue su respuesta -fuerza de voluntad admirable- alabo, pues el hombre se encogía mas en un intento de excluirse de su entorno con cierto efecto.

-Quien eres tu- cuestiono Fury nuevamente, con su pistola señalando al hombre que al mirarlo tuvo que forzarse a mantenerse firme, tratando de distraerlo de provocar a Banner.

-Mis modales- indico falsamente el hombre, apareciendo un sombrero de entre sus ropas para inclinarse de manera cortes -tengo varios nombres... pero mi ultimo maestro me ha llamado... Alucard- levanto el rostro, para sonreír mostrando dientes puntiagudos con la intención de causar alguna reacción, que fue satisfactorio al sentir la fuerza de voluntad para no temblar ante la escena que ofreció.

-Quien es tu maestro- pidió ahora Steve, incomodo con la situación que ponía a prueba su valor, que titubeo inconscientemente ante los dientes como puñales de esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Irrelevante- aseguro quitándole importancia al tema el hombre de rojo, poniendo su sombrero con una facilidad ausente.

-Exijo saber el nombre de tu maestro... yo como directo...- Fury fue cortado, cuando sintió algo clavándose en su torso en una profundidad alarmante tirándolo al suelo, mirando su pecho vio sombras se retiraban a donde el extraño estaba parado con una sonrisa.

-Un director al cual no obedezco- Alucard dijo con severidad, escuchando como la preparación de un arma era hecha al poco tiempo.

Natasha reacciono lo mas rápido que su impresión le permitió, con su mirada fría y gesto de piedra descargo su arma sin ninguna contemplación al hombre de rojo, que parecía abrirle los brazos en una bienvenida al ataque.

Steve se tenso al ver la brutalidad de las detonaciones, por algún motivo esto se veía mas sangriento, hasta que el cuerpo cayo en un golpe pesado -esta bien- cuestiono levantando a Fury, Tony por su parte estaba tratando de tragar lo que fuera que sucedió en cuestión de minutos.

-Creo que este fue una de las peores visitas- aclaro Stark levantando su mascara para mostrar el sudor de preocupación, mirando con cuidado el cuerpo tendido pero fue su sorpresa que no había nada -mierda- aseguro al momento en que miles de murciélagos revoloteaban en el techo, la esencia maliciosa en cada pequeño ser.

Las risas eran ecos imposibles en la habitación, mientras el rugido de Hulk suelto opacaba por momentos -lo siento mi estimados... pero la obligación aguarda- aseguro con un aire insatisfecho al armarse en su forma normal, sin ningún daño hecho por el arma de Natasha, ignorante del hombre que se contorsionaba para dar paso a la furia verde.

Hulk rugio, irguiendose ante la figura que parecía serio, como si hubiera escuchado algo que le molesto, el gran puño verde se levanto en toda la altura que permitió el lugar cerrado, para bajarlo con fuerza, el crujir de huesos se escucho... la mancha de sangre se disperso, pero esta volvió a reunirse en un punto en la puerta, con consternación vieron como el cuerpo se reformo sin ninguna pizca de esfuerzo.

El hombre verde rugió en desaprobación, iba a volver al ataque pero cayo pesadamente en un sueño profundo, transformándose en Bruce nuevamente.

Un resoplido por parte de Alucard, dando la espalda al equipo que no sabían que hacer con todo lo que acaban de ser testigos.

-Usted no se mueva- pidió Steve con su voz de mando obligándose fuera del mutismo, el hombre lo miro sobre el hombro con la molestia evidente en su rostro.

-Crees que quisiera irme- gruño en irritación, mostrando sus ojos rojos en un candente profundidad por encima de sus lentes redondos-pero nuevamente no puedo jugar... pero será a la próxima y no tendrán tanta suerte que mi maestro llame- su rostro mostraba la fiereza de contenerse, estaba molesto y eso se notaba en su voz.

Natasha solo dejo caer su arma con el rostro el blanco, observando como ese sujeto daba un barrido al grupo como un niño al cual no le permiten jugar con un juguete que esta a su alcance, Stark aseguro que probablemente dejaría de ver peliculas de terror por una temporada y darle algunos consejos a unos directores de agregar un personaje de esas características como villano, solo unos minutos e hiso maravillas con la tensión y atmosfera.

La risa de Alucard resonó, dando a entender que estaba escuchando lo que Tony pensaba a una velocidad alarmante y con sarcasmo evidente, encogiendo al multimillonario que se obligo a callar su mente para frustración del enemigo.

Fury se puso de pie, alarmado que su comodín mas fuerte que era Hulk hubiera caído bajo quien sabe que truco, frustrado y herido vio como al parecer otro comando al hombre que estaba detenido en la puerta que hiso otro puchero y desapareció sin dejarlos reaccionar.

Tony se dejo caer en el sofá cuando la atmosfera se libero por completo de la esencia enferma del conocido como Alucard, con sus pensamientos vagando y su pánico al borde, busco bebidas en su entorno maldiciendo no tener algo fuerte que beber.

Steve parpadeo algunas veces, concluyendo con un masaje en sus ojos con su posición rígida en esta situación extraña que con solo unos minutos lo había puesto en la orilla de hacerse valer solo por su instinto de preservación... eso que prácticamente solo hablaron y ellos fueron los que atacaron.

Temor recorría a Natasha con pensamientos similares al capitán, pues ellos eran los que hicieron sus movimientos, el enemigo jugo con ellos sin atacarlos físicamente, se sentía violada mentalmente y no podía concebir el enfrentarlo sin estar preparada... no es que deseara una próxima vez.

-Sucedió algo- Clint llegaba con bebidas y comida para todos, viendo el pozo en el suelo, Banner medio desnudo desmayado, Tony que busco algo fuerte entre lo traído con la piel pálida, Steve con el ceño fruncido gravemente, Natasha como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo innombrable -Señor esta herido- dijo lo evidente al ver a su jefe.

-Creo que fue solo pura diversión- dijo secamente el director de Shield, mirando su herida pues era mas grande la hecha a su orgullo que la física.

Nadie contesto, nadie se molesto en decirle a ojo de halcón lo afortunado que fue en haber perdido e ir a buscar una tienda y comprar suministros, esperarían a que esa atmosfera de extrañeza bajara para poder platicar libremente de lo sucedido.

Las cámaras no grabaron nada, los guardias no notaron nada, habían sido aislados sin su conocimiento, ahora los vengadores sabían que no solo el peligro venia de afuera, sino que del mismo mundo que protegían... era un vampiro, lo identificaron al intercambiar algunas cosas que notaron.

Los mas fuertes del mundo... aquellos que protegerían o vengarían la sociedad... los vengadores... fueron superados, con un solo digito y de una manera puramente psicológica.

XXXXX

Integra estaba frustrada, fastidiada y a punto de obligar el peor castigo a su sirviente, lo había despedido con la promesa de que si volvía a salir a "Jugar" seria puesto en una mazmorra sellada, con la peor caricatura infantil en repetición infinita, sin la chica policía y sin la probabilidad de torturar soldados.

La chica policía había advertido que su maestro no estaba, extrañada de no haber sido victima de alguna broma cruel del milenario ser despertandola en medio de la noche.

Ante esto, la líder de Hellsing ordeno su búsqueda y la rubia había advertido su presencia en donde aquellos molestos "heroes" estaban resguardados, justo a tiempo llamo a Alucard obligándolo a retirarse aunque tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para que cediera.

La mujer se masajeo la cien en fastidio, su sirviente había hecho un ataque mental al parecer efectivo, un poco de orgullo nació en su corazón... no era secreto que odiaba a esos "vengadores" por todo lo que representan.

No es que ella no hace lo suyo, pero prefería la sombra y no proclamarse protectora del mundo abiertamente.

Sabia que ante esto, llamarían la atención de su sirviente... solo rezaba que cuando muriera, Alucard perdiera el interés, seria un problema y posible villano a vencer... no estaban muy bien parados desde su punto de vista.

XXXXX

Alucard por su parte, en las profundidades de sus aposentos gruñia insatisfecho de que no le permitiera jugar un poco mas, quería romper a esos mortales, primero por el lado mental... luego entrando por el lado físico.

Quizás hacerlos gritar, quizás romper extremidad por extremidad, quizás solamente verlos llorar por una muerte rápida y quizás matarían su aburrimiento para otro periodo de tiempo tranquilo.

Le intrigaban los mortales, a pesar que fue uno hace tanto tiempo, sus métodos para proteger este mundo oscuro de mas oscuridad, los buenos deseos y ganas de auto sacrificio... la capacidad de levantarse de entre las cenizas.

La capacidad de enfrentársele aun cuando el miedo era evidente, cuando lo desconocían, era algo que le agradaba de sus presas y tendrían un poco de su respeto por no doblegarse ante su ataque psicológico, podría intentarlo mas seriamente la próxima vez.

Ante esta idea sonrió, no habría mas hellsing que lo amarrara a la organización dentro de poco, tendria que buscar una manera de matar el tiempo...¿no?

Con esa idea, el vampiro se dispuso a descansar.

XXXXX

Unico capitulo.

Una historia que estaba pensando y no merecía morir en el olvido.

Si hubieran peleado en serio... ¿Quién ganaría?, no tengo el corazón para decidirlo pero seria sangrienta y dolorosa.

Los vengadores tuvieron algo de suerte de no probar fuerzas, aunque la voluntad y no rendirse esta de parte de los mortales... para desgracia creo que esto solo alimentaria el lado sadico del vampiro, que vería en ellos presas formidables a cazar.

No me maten por dejarlo asi y tan corto, piedad para mi.

Neah20 fuera...


End file.
